Marchate Ahora
by Kaoru Takemoto
Summary: Touma aun no ha superado a Futaba ¿Por que debe seguir martirizándose por eso? ¿A caso el no tiene derecho a ser feliz también? Esta cansado de estar así solo por sus recuerdos... "¡Márchate1…, márchate ahora de mi mente… debo borrar todos esos recuerdos de los dos…"


_Márchate ahora_

Touma se encontraba sentado sobre un banco luego de dar un concierto, estaba cansado y extrañamente desanimado.

Ya había pasado un año desde que había roto con su novia, o mas bien ex –novia, Futaba Yoshioka. Todo había ido de bien en mejor en ese año. No solo había podido mejorar sus notas, incluso en Estudios Sociales, aun seguía sorprendido por eso, pero a pesar de tantas cosas buenas seguía solo.

Había días en los que podía ver a Futaba y Kou Mabuchi peleando y unas extrañas e impulsivas ganas de ir a buscarla se apoderaban de èl, pero sabia que no estaba bien seguir pensando en esa fantasía; después de todo, eso ya había sido hacia mucho y no podía seguir pensando en el pasado.

Se levando pesadamente al ver a sus amigos aparecer con sus cosas ya listos para irse. Tomo su bolso y camino a su lado. En todo el trayecto hasta la estación de trenes Touma se mantuvo en silencio, ninguno de los temas que se hablaban le parecía interesante y sus ánimos tampoco le ayudaban mucho ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Él no era así, el no podía estar así. Debía animarse, debía practicar mas, debía estudiar mas y debía encontrar una novia…Pero eso no era tan fácil, ninguna de esas cosas eran tan fáciles en ese estado.

Luego de despedirse de sus amigos quienes lo miraban preocupados, se marcho hacia un lugar indefinido, ni siquiera él sabia donde iba. Quería caminar un poco y pensar en tranquilidad.

Pronto llego a un parque que no se le hacia muy conocido, miro todo el lugar y al encontrarse un enorme reloj a un costado se sorprendió un poco, era algo exótico. Camino hacia este y se sentó en una de las bancas que había a sus costados. Contemplo todo su perímetro, viendo a varias parejas pasar frente a él mientras sus oídos eran llenados por "te amo", "me gustas", "nunca he sido tan feliz como contigo", etc. El suspiro pesadamente y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás mirando al cielo naranja que comenzaba a mostrar algunas estrellas que iban apareciendo simultáneamente.

Comenzó a pensar con cuantas chicas había intentado conocer de una forma más… intensa, como para poder encarar una nueva relación pero no había logrado nada. Su sonrisa, sus sonrojos, su amabilidad, todas esas cosas seguían en su mente y aunque no quisiera el no podía dejar de compararlas a todas con ella. Se maldijo mentalmente al darse cuenta de eso.

Estirando sus piernas miro al frente, ahí vio a una chica sentándose en la banca frete a la suya. Era bastante bonita y parecía de su edad, también estaba sola. Sonrió, estaba a punto de levantarse y volver a practicar su coqueteo, pero algo lo detuvo, un pensamiento algo tonto… ¿Si ella llegaba a ser igual que Futaba?

" _Te has grabado en mi… y no sales de mi mente… A veces, incluso que voy a morir"_

Se golpeo a si mismo la frente con la palma de la mano varias veces. ¿Qué le pasaba? A esas alturas el ya debería de haber superado todas esas cosas, pero no, no lo hacia y cada día se sentía mas frustrado. Todos sus amigos tenían novias y salían con alguna chica, pero el seguía solo. Tampoco era como si fuese una obligación pero el sentía esa necesidad de afecto, tenia mucho amor que dar.

Miro a las estrellas de nuevo ¿Por qué deprimirse tanto por una simple chica? No era la primera vez que lo dejaban… y ese era el problema, siempre era a él a quien dejaban. El se encariñaba demasiado, pensaba demasiado y daba demasiado.

" _¡Márchate1…, márchate ahora de mi mente… debo borrar todos esos recuerdos de los dos…"_

Cerrando sus manos miro de nuevo todo su perímetro y de forma distraída volvió a mirar al frente, para luego volverse a ver hacia un costado, reconociendo a dos figuras familiares. Paseando de la mano, tranquilamente sonriendo de forma alegre iban frente a sus ojos la pareja que menos le apetecía ver en ese momento, con la persona que causaba todas sus desmotivaciones y malestares.

Con una mirada triste sonrió…Ella era feliz ¿no? Si ella podía serlo, si Kou podía serlo, si Haruhiko e incluso Tachibana podían ser felices… ¿Por qué el no se lo permitía también?

" _olvídalo todo"_

De repente esa frase apareció en su mente, y como haciendo un "clic"

" _Mata el sentimiento y ves detrás de otra pasión… ¿Qué mas pierdes?"_

Se levanto de la banca y camino se estiro, una sonrisa se apareció mas pura que nunca en su rostro. El tenia derecho a ser feliz, a seguir su camino… y que una chica lo dejara no era el fin del mundo, el lo sabia hace mucho, pero asumirlo del todo tomaba tiempo y ahora que al fin lo había superado por completo se estiro caminando hacia aquella joven frente a el, de cabello castaño largo y encantador rostro.

\- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Kikuchi Touma y… me preguntaba si podría hacerte compañía por un momento… - Su voz amable y simpática salía naturalmente mientras le enseñaba una agradable sonrisa a la contraria. Al ver que esa sonrisa era correspondida con una igual a modo de aceptación se sentó…

" _la vida sigue… ¿no?"_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 **Bueno,…. Espero les haya gustado, es la primera vez que hago un fic de Ao Haru Ride y… bueno, pensé "si voy a hacer un fic de este anime que me gusto tanto, porque no sobre el personaje que mas ame y sentí que dejaron mas colgado C:"**

 **En fin, me inspire en una canción que me gusta mucho, del mismo nombre del fic y aunque se que parece re emo la forma de pensar de Touma y es medio… pobre, espero les haya gustado, fue algo que surgió de la nada y que quería compartir.**

 **Así que solo eso, gracias por leer y dejen REVIEWS! :33**

 **Nos leemos, cuídense.**


End file.
